When Two Worlds Collide
by Tattooed Wings
Summary: Max is rich, lives by the rules, and never knew any other life than the one she has now. Until she meets Fang. He lives in the 'bad' parts, is a rebel, and loves having fun. ALL HUMAN! FAX! Full summary inside. Story is definiely better than summary.
1. Manners Aren't For Me

**A/N:Yeah I know, I really shouldn't be starting a new fanfic, but I have writers block and for some odd reason this story kept playing in my mind. I know exactly whats going to happen. So please R&R and if you have a better title please, share. I can't think of anything. Here's the summary:**

**Max is the rich kid that lives by the rules, never questions authority, and never thought of living any other way. Until she meets, Fang. Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome. At first they don't know what to feel about each other, but deeper down they secretly like each other. But they both know it could never be, after all they live in two different worlds. It might as well have been two different planets! Yet they still fell for each other, even knowing that it would never work.**

**Of course Max, living the way she does, gets assigned her husband (no she's not marrying him, not until she's 18-21) at 16. Dylan. Her 'Mr. Right' at least that's what everyone is telling her. Well, Nudge, Serena, and Angel are rooting for Fang, they think everyone needs a little fun and that they're perfect for each other. But what happens when Max starts falling for Dylan? What happens to Fang?**

**She may have burried her feelings deep down, but Fang hasn't. He hasn't giving up. Not yet. He tried everything to get her back. But who will win this tug of war? Dylan. The approved, boring, normal, comfortable, more brotherly than husbandly, Dylan? Or Fang. The mysterious, dangerous, rebel, fun, dark, hated by her parents, soulmate, Fang?**

**She will have to choose which one, and she'll have to live with her choice for the rest of her life. Now the million dollar question is...**

**Who to choose?**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

"Yes mother," I sighed for the hundredth time. My mom didn't trust me, it was obvious, but it would be nice if she at least pretended to trust me.

"Maximum are you even listening?" My mom snapped from the other side of the counter. She wiped her hands on the nearest towel and placed them on her hips. She tilted her head slightly and waited for me to answer.

"Guilty, okay I'm sorry. It's just-"

"MAX! You know that it's not polite to just ignore people and pretend to listen." I sighed, again. I never lied, apparently it was _very_ impolite and not _lady- like_. I'm told 24/7 what to do, what not to do, what's polite, what's not polite, who to befriend, who to not trust, you get the picture, and it's freaking annoying. But it's impolite to speak your thoughts unless you're asked. Stupid, right? Oops, I'm sorry that was _impolite_. Sometimes I just want to pull my hair out, then I take ten deep breaths like my therapist told me to do (My parents got me one when I got into a small all-talk-no-violence fight at my preppy-rich-kid school) looked around and realized that this was where I belonged.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you," I replied, looking down below her eyes, it was disrespectful to look the person you 'disrespected' in the eye. I have repeated that line billions of times and I'm sure my parents (mom) was signing me up for another 'princess' class. That's what I call it, but it's just a place where you learn manners. I forgot what it was called.

"It's okay, and Maximum, you're sixteenth birthday is coming so we have to go shopping for a dress for your coming out party." I groaned inwardly but nodded the way I was supposed to. "So I was thinking we could go to your aunt's before the lunch with the Griffiths," I forgot about that, I haven't seen them since I was ten when 'things changed' that's what dad said, "And then we could go shopping for Angel's coming out dress too, or the one she's going to wear to your party."

Now when you hear party don't think of alcohol, blaring rock music at 3 in the morning, think calm silent classical music around lunch time with tuxes, suits, big pastry shaped dresses, heels, jewelry and tea.

"God why can't she just wear one of her other dresses? She has a billion of 'em," I whispered so quietly that my mom let me go with saying 'God' and mention the amount of clothing another person, that isn't in the family, and that I used 'slang' instead of English. It was much easier than saying the entire word, maybe _that's_ why every _sensible_ person uses slang. Oh, sorry I'm not supposed to be sarcastic.

"Max," Serea said in a calm, controlled, voice but in her eyes I knew she wanted to scream out my name and throw her arms around me. I knew that it was taking all her willpower not to rush at me, running down the stairs, and give me a hug. That was inappropriate behavior and would not be tolerated. She couldn't even hug me, not until the adults excused us from the table.

"Serena," I smiled politely.

"Hello, Max," James said jogging past Serena; boys were actually allowed to run. I felt myself sigh. My mother shot me a glance that said MANNERS-stand-up-straighter-and-smile.

"Hey-hello James." Shoot. I could feel my mom's eyes burning into my skull. It was an accident.

"Max, come help with the food," My mom said clicking towards the backyard. "What was that?" she hissed angrily.

"Mom, all the kids at my school say hey, why can't I?"

"Ugh, I knew this would happen. I told Jeb this was a bad idea-"

"Wait, what?"

"Maximum Ride, you know better than to speak unless asked."

"I'm sorry, but-"

She shot me a look and flattened her skirt and fixed my hair, "We should go."

"What? NO!"

"Max, I thought this would be a fun, but James is a distraction. We'll call Serena when we're ready to go shopping and-"

"Mom, what?" I was lost. James… a distraction? Gosh, no, he's only a friend.

"We're going," She said in her determined tone that told me, it was either her way or no way at all. I followed her sadly.

"Oh, Valencia, Max, you two look amazing. I'm so glad you two could come. Serena has been counting the days until she saw her best friend again." I smiled at Sandra, a blond haired blued eyed housewife. She never cared too much about the little things that my mom cares about.

"I'm so sorry, Sandra, but something came up and Max and I have to go. Maybe some other time," My mom smiled at a frowning Sandy, err, I mean Mrs. Griffiths. She knew what it was all about. She nodded sadly.

"I understand, please, come again. Serena really missed you Max." _All attention on me now_. I looked at my mom and she nodded, I could reply.

"I really missed her, I am looking forward to our next meeting," I said with a fake smile I rehearsed in front of the mirror tons of times.

I looked back at the door, looking at the window with a frowning Serena in it. "Come on, Max, Jonathon with be here any minute." Right on cue Jonathon, our driver from the 'bad parts' arrived.

"Hello ma'am," he said nodding his head and opening the doors for her. She just nodded and got in. I always wanted to say hi or anything really. I felt bad that we acted as if he weren't there, I felt like that so many times. I waved a little with a small smile and got in behind my mom.

_Jonathon's Pov_

I was at my friend's house with a bunch of us just sitting around listening to Coldplay, Paramore, Green Day, and Radiohead. Arguing about which one was better: Coldplay or Radiohead, Paramore or Green Day, etc.

I laughed, "No, I'm telling you their new song Paradise is amazing. Here listen to it, " I said to Krystal **(not Nudge, just making that clear)** playing Coldplay's not-so-new-but-only-a-hit-now song, Paradise.

"_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach so_

_She ran away in her sleep and dreamed of Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth Life goes on, it gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly _

_Every tear a waterfall In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_

_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_"

"Okay, I admit, it's pretty good, but Paramore- the Only Exception is much better." Tess laughed at Krys's remark and threw the nearest pillow at her.

"HEY! What was that for?" Krys yelled ducking, the pillow just missing her.

Tess shrugged and laughed again. Tess was weird, she did random things for no freaking reason, but hey that's why we love her. Not that way, more sisterly.

"You're ruining my room," Fang, a.k.a Nicholas or Nick, said leaning back in his door.

"Wow four words, I think he's finally coming out of his shell!" I said in my fake I'm-perfect-and-better-than-you (girly) voice and clapped my hands. He picking up the pillow and threw it at me with such a great force it actually hit me.

I laughed and looked down at my phone,

**Griffiths house, now.**

No please? "Shit, I have to go pick up Bitch 1 and Bitch 2." Everyone laughed, I never tell these guys anything only because I signed some sort of secrecy thing and can't. I only tell them how much they make my life hell. 'Take me here, take me there, over there, not there, stop, go, park here, over there' it was frustrating and they acted as if I wasn't there! But that Maxine girl wasn't that bad, she actually said (more like waved) hi to me. But…it was like she was a puppet and her mom was the puppet-master. She always seemed to be walking on eggshells around her mom. I quickly drove my car to their limo garage, yeah they trusted me with their keys to every single car, but I wasn't a thief, and I don't plan on becoming one. I quickly went to the Griffiths house; the address was installed into the car, awesome right?

"Hello ma'am," I said opening the door for her, all she did was nod. I noticed Max's eyes flash with… understanding? I admit I might have a small crush on Max, she was pretty hot, but like I mentioned before she was like a puppet, and was an 'untouchable'.

She had brown eyes that turned a kind of gold in certain lighting, in the sun they lit up and seemed to glow, in the afternoon they seemed to be like a dark chocolate, and in the morning they were light hazel with little bits of gold and green. Okay, it might be slightly bigger than a crush…but it's not like anything's ever going to happen. She was on the greener grass, the 'better' side I was on the yellowing grass, the 'worse' side. Max smiled a little at me and waved. I could feel my hear t skip a beat. God what did I just say? I'm a dude, dudes don't skip heart beats, chicks do.

"Where to?" I asked them, looking at Max through the rear view mirror.

She was looking out the window, day dreaming.

"Home."

Okay, well at least she answered. _She's worse than Fang._ I laughed a little and I saw Max look up really quickly. She met my eyes in the mirror. They said what-the-hells-wrong-with-you?-she's-going-to-kill-you. "Something funny?" she asked staring at me. I shook my head.

"No, ma'am just remembering," I stopped. Rule #1, never, EVER, tell your boss anything about your past.

She nodded curtly and went back to fixing her already perfect hair. Max sighed, she seemed to do that a lot. "Max, is Tiffany coming over to do that science project?"

"No, that was due last week, Abby's coming today to do the History project," Max replied looking slightly pissed that her very-organized-and-not-forgetful-mom forgot.

I had the biggest urge to mention how horrible of a mom Mrs. Martinez was, but I needed this job. I needed money, hey kids actually have fun. Shocking! Who knew kids actually liked having fun? Her mom just nodded, "Blond Abby?"

"No, black haired Abby."

"Oh, so who is blond Abby?"

"I don't know a blond Abby," Max stated looking even more pissed. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" GAG! That's what Max's face looked like, and what my thoughts were of her nickname for Max.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem off?" Her mom gave her a sharp look and Max shrunk back. She looked like she wanted to kill something, probably her mom. "Never mind." I parked in front of their house and opened the doors for them, noticing Max's mom rushing to the house, not even waiting for Max. Max sighed and slammed the door before I could close it for her.

"Um, okay," I muttered just about to get back into the car, eager to go to Tess's surprise birthday party.

"Thanks," Max said turning to me, her eyes looked distant, kind of lost.

"It's my job." Okay, I could've thought of something better.

"No, really, thanks. I doubt my mom will _ever_ thank you. So thanks, my mom wouldn't know what to do without you," she said, her eyes finally coming back to earth.

That compliment really made me smile, but I couldn't. Rule #2, never interact with boss's daughter/son, actually don't even interact with them, "No problem." She walked to the door slowly, looking up at the sky once before she closed and locked the door behind her. Maximum Martinez just complimented me, she just _talked_ to me. I knew she didn't like me the way I liked her, but I don't give a shit. I'll think what I want and you can think want you want.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me! Please. :)**

**~Fly On~**

**Maximum Forever**


	2. Party Rooms and Party Dresses

**A/N: Okay, Fang and Max may not meet until the next chapter. I'm kind of just filling in things right now, trying to clear things up before they become to big of a mess. I'll try to post every other weekend because that's when I get my hands on a computer. My mom took away mine because I got a C+ on a test. So freaking close to a B but she still needed to punish me. Grrrr. Anyway, I'll try my best to post, but they will be very irregular for around a month, unless I get another C or anthing less then it'll add to the months. Anyway! Enough about me... I forgot this last time.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT, own any Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p><em>~Time Skip Next Day~<em>

_Max's Pov_

I looked in the mirror and saw a familiar stranger. Ever get that feeling? You know it's you, but you don't believe it, or you just don't want to believe it. Mom got me a white strapless dress with a crème belt that separated the top from the poufy bottom part. I tilted my head back and forth, back and forth, trying to see myself wearing this dress.

I just couldn't.

"That's the one," My mom breathed from my right. I sighed, this was the one thing I had a say on, the one thing where I could voice my thoughts. But I couldn't put my hatred into words. So I settled for…

"I hate it." My mom frowned, and put her hands on my shoulders, resting her chin on one of her hands and stared at the two of us in the mirror.

"But-"

"I _hate_ it," I said with more force. She sighed angrily and pushed herself away.

"Fine, _fine_, it's your dress, I'll go look for another one."

"No, mom, I have a really pretty dress at home that I haven't worn once and it'll do perfectly for this occasion." She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"It's not that simple sweetie, you need to wear something that says 'I'm now an adult' not 'I didn't want to buy the prefect dress so I'm wearing this'." I glared at her inwardly. She got to choose my husband, so why can't I choose my dress? It's not like I'm asking her if I can date the devil.

"It is, remember? We bought it just for this, but you then made plans to buy another dress."

She crossed her arms and gestured for someone to come help her. Someone immediately rushed to her side. "Ring this up, please."

"_WHAT_? No, don't we already _have_ a dress," I snapped, not caring that I was being impolite. I noticed Natalie, a.k.a Nudge, walk into the store. She went to my school on a scholarship. She could afford it, but her family's mentality was if it's free, why pay? And I so agree, but my parents don't. The lady looked up at me, as if finally realizing I was there. Then I saw Jonathon walk in, mom probably texted him.

"Well, certainly there's enough room in your closet for another dress." NOT ONE THAT'S THE SIZE OF A FREAKING ELEPHANT PUFF PASTRY!

"I do, but the dress itself sucks," I could see Jonathon try not to laugh. My mom glared at me.

"I'm so sorry for my daughter's behavior, she's usually much better. But you know how it is with kids and coming out parties. Everything needs to be perfect." I rolled my eyes mentally, trying to calm down before my mom threatens to send me back to 'princess' school, or worse, actually sends me there.

"I agree with Max, it makes her look fat," Nudge cut in. She was shopping with us, but in different stores. She had medium length brown hair, big mocha eyes with flecks of light brown, and was oddly tall like me.

"Thank you, Natalie, wait. Did you just call me fat?" I never felt so free. That could only mean trouble.

"No, I'm saying these kinds of dresses don't look good on you."

* * *

><p><em>Jonathon's Pov<em>

"Well, certainly there's enough room in your closet for another dress." Wow, rich people always assume there's enough room as long as you can buy more.

"I do, but the dress itself sucks," Max complained for the first time since I met her. I smirked; trying to hide how funny that comment was, because it was true. It looked good on the top but the bottom part looked like Fang's little sister, Angel's, birthday cake last year.

"I'm so sorry for my daughter's behavior, she's usually much better. But you know how it is with kids and coming out parties. Everything needs to be perfect." I rolled my eyes. Coming out parties are stupid, and I could tell that Max and her friend Nudge-or was it Natalie? - agreed. But they had to do it, because it was 'tradition'. That is one stupid tradition. No offense to anyone who enjoys those traditions.

"I agree with Max, it makes her look fat," Nudge cut in. She was shopping with us, but in different stores. She had medium length brown hair, big mocha eyes with flecks of light brown, and was oddly tall like Max. She was pretty, but not _Max_-pretty.

"Thank you, Natalie, wait. Did you just call me fat?" Max said looking slightly confused. It was cute the way her eyebrows furrowed together, and the way her nose crinkled a little. And the way her eyes turned darker when she was thinking and lighter when she was dreaming was amazing. I shook my head a little; I needed to get over this little… thing before I ruin everything.

"No, I'm saying these kinds of dresses don't look good on you." I liked this Nudge girl, she seemed carefree and had her own will. She wasn't a puppet.

"Umm, okay, I'll take that as a... compliment?" Max said questioningly.

"Compliment," Nudge nodded and said, "You're other dress is so much cuter. It looks nice on you, the pearl color brings out your eyes, it really makes them POP! And the little sash matches those little stud earings! OH! AND we should totally use that little midnight blue ribbon in your hair. It'll stand out and _still_ match, or maybe we could use the light pink one, but I think the dark blue would look more sophisticated than a light baby pink. It just _screams_ I'M STILL A KID!" She is still a kid. And god did this chick have a motormouth. I could see Max wanted to yell at her to stop but she couldn't. Does this girl _ever_ breath? "And-"

"Okay, Natalie, that's enough," Max's mom said sternly, loosing patience.

Nudge blushed and murmmured, "Sorry."

"What stud earings?" Max suddenly asked.

"Was that all you got from that?" I asked, shocked. BIG mistake.

"Jonathon," Mrs. Martinez (Bitch 1) snapped, "What did you say?"

"Sorry, ma'am, I was just shocked." Shit, shit, shit. _Please don't fire me, please don't fire me. OH PLEASE don't fire me._

"Yes, her words mixed a little time after that and I could no longer hear what Nud-Natalie was saying," Max said not meeting my eyes, looking anywhere but me. I know she probably just saved my job and that I should've been gratful but I wasn't. I wanted to be noticed, not walking around like a ghost, especially by Max. I would do anythign to kiss her- wait forget I said that I meant that I would do anything _to get her to notice me_. That's what I said, and don't ever deny it.

Her mom just nodded and ordered Max to get back in her other clothes, they were going home to do the project I think. "Jonathon, home." And it was like any other day. Her mom rushed into the house again, like a bat flying from hell, and it left me with Nudge and Max, only they acted just like everyone else.

"It's not that bad of a dress, it's way better than that stupid dress that your mom wanted you to wear." Max's eyes didn't widen when Nudge cussed, it was a big no, no for these people.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I noiced Jonathon's eyes widen a little when Nudged cursed and I wanted to laugh a little. This is Nudge, she does what she wants when she wants. I wanted to be like her, free.

"Yeah, but I just wish I knew why she wanted me to buy that dress so badly."

"There was a reason? I thought it was just because she was a demanding and over-controlling mother that wanted to be a child again by living through her daughter." I laughed, it was easy around Nudge, but Jonathon staring at me was making me uncomfortable.

"Yeah, she's never been that persistant. And then running to the house like she was being chased by wild wolf-men."

"Ugh...I'm going to go now," Jonathon muttered just about to leave when Nudge said, "Hey, you were that kid that everyone got mad at for commenting on Max's comment, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"You're also the driver! Oh, sorry short term memory loss." He just nodded.

"Come on, Nudge, we have a project to do," I said turning to leave.

"BYE!" Nudge said happily to the driver. I turned and waved as he left.

* * *

><p><em>~Two Days Later~<em>

"You're building a house?"

My parents nodded.

"In the backyard?"

Another nod.

"Another one?"

Nod.

"It starts tomorrow?"

More nodding.

"Why?"

"Because, we need a ballroom for to rent out," My mom explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why not use the one that's actually in the house?"

They shared a look.

"Because we're going to use that ballroom for your coming out party. You're mother wants to try planning parties for people in the other, new, ballroom."

Wow. Wow. Wow! I can't believe this. I don't want a bunch of creeps in my backyard. That's my only place in the world where I can be myself and not be judged.

"Jonathon said he knows a bunch of kids-"

"Whoa wait, kids?" Now a bunch of pervets, wait that's impolite, in my backyard.

"Yes, he says they're hard workers and that they really needed the job so of course we agreed."

Great, now I need to go find a conveniet place to hide for my troubles. Where was I going to find a place like that?


	3. Meeting Him

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted one for this, I had writers block. : P it isn't my best.**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

"The workers will be here in ten minutes, go get decent, you _cannot_ be seen in your pajamas!"

"It's six in the morning mom," I groaned, rolling onto my back to see my mom rushing around the room looking for something. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

><p><em>~3 Hours Later~<em>

I stumbled down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I haven't seen my mom since six and I'm really hoping I won't run into her now. It was Saturday and I was allowed to wear my pj's in the morning but ever since the workers came, which is only today so far, I had to dress and look presentable the minute they came. So I'm trying to stay under her radar, because I'm not about to have this taken from me. "MAXIMUM RIDE! Just what do you think you're wearing?" I cringed and turned to see my mother, staring at me angrily from the top of the stairs.

I sighed and reluctantly walked back upstairs to change.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I came back down in a plaid light green and baby pink v-neck long-sleeved shirt with a powder pink camisole underneath it, a black skirt that went at least mid-thigh, and dark gray TOMS. I went downstairs to see mom talking to Jonathon, too avoid conversation, I slowly backpedaled and went back up the stairs. But I only made it up two stairs before my mom walked in, Johnny boy trailing behind. "Oh, Max, there you are. Can you help me please?" _Did I really have a choice_?

"Sure," I replied, following her out to the backyard porch. "So, what did you need?" I asked, looking at the empty yard.

"Where should we put it?" She asked looking around. Really? Is she serious?

"Uhh, I thought you already had that in mind..." I trailed off, fixing my hair a little.

She sighed and shook her head, "That's what I thought, but your father thought it should be moved." In other words, she didn't know where to put it. She's always blaming everyone when the fault is hers.

"How about by the river?" I motioned to the river that ran through our backyard. I secretly hoped that she would hate the idea because that was my place, my paradise.

"We have a river in our backyard?" She sounded like a dumb blond; she even looked like one with her blond hair and everything.

I nodded, "Yep, I mean yes." She didn't seem to notice my slip up and just kept nodding.

"Perfect!" She turned around and gave me a small squeeze, "Oh Max! Thank you so much! Now, go on, your tutor will be here any minute!" Tutor? What tutor?

I looked at her, confused, "I have a tutor?"

She nodded; hands clasped together, "Mhhm! You remember Dylan right?" Oh dear. Dylan was...a therapist. He was the school player and doesn't mind hurting people. My parents love him. Let's just say I strongly dislike him.

I sighed and left, wanting to just leave and never come back. It's not the first time that I had that thought. More frequent now but I manage to get by.

* * *

><p>"Hey Max," Dylan greeted casually, sending me a flirty smile. His blue eyes roaming over my body. I should slap him.<p>

"Hello," I said, irritation slipping into my voice. I crossed my arms and tried to not glare at him.

He laughed and had the nerve to wrap his arm around my shoulder and lead me to _my_ living room. How did he even know where it was? "So what did you need help with?" He asked, sitting me down on the couch and sat next to me.

"I don't know," I muttered and he laughed. Boy did he annoy me.

"You need to loosen up," He laughed. And he needed to get his butt off my couch and out the door. I didn't notice how close he was until he was practically on top of me. I shoved him slightly, moving away from him. I stood up and sat down on the other couch.

"Art."

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I need help in art." He looked disappointed that I was on the other couch. Like I cared. I didn't actually need help in art, I had an A+ in it and I understood the material better than the teacher. I also knew that Dylan sucked at art and had a chance at failing it and repeating it next year.

"Um, okay, so what do you need help with?"

I smiled on the inside. I was going to have fun with this.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

An hour later, I could tell he was ready to burst. I kept asking him about really complicated techniques and how to do them. He was red with frustration and he kept running a hand through his blond hair. I looked at the clock and did something that was very improper, I lied. Again.

"Oh, I have to go work on a project with Natalie, see you at school." I led him out and let out a deep breath. He's finally gone.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some juice.

"OH! Max! There you are!" My mom, so very bubbly today, laughed and looked at me again, "How was tutoring?"

"I was teaching him. He taught me nothing!" She frowned and blinked. I knew what she was doing. She was twisting my words so that they made her happy.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." More smiling. I sighed, wanting to bang my head on the counter.

"May I go outside?" I asked, noting that all of the workers were gone. Mom nodded, "Are they already done for the day?"

She shook her head, "They're taking a small break, so you can stay out there for around fifteen minutes, and then come back in." She didn't even wait for my reply, she just smiled and left.

All I need is 15 minutes.

I fast-walked outside and went straight to my special place by the river. Totally concealed by the trees. I let out a breath and for the first time today I felt happy, free. Weightless. I ran a hand through my hair and sat down on the soft grass.

I heard a stick snap and I whipped my head around.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

Jonny asked me to work for some rich people with him and since I needed the money for a car, I accepted. I then called a bunch of my buddies and asked them to join us, they accepted. I found it extremely funny that those people wanted another house in their backyard. What do they need a third house? Here I thought you only needed one... But I guess that's just me.

It was our break and I was bored. Jon was with the guys, Sam and Gazzy, don't ask. I felt like looking around, the lady, Valencia, said we could look around the construction place so I decided to look around. I wasn't that surprised everything was well kept. But I was surprised when I looked up and saw a bunch of over-grown trees and uneven grass.

I walked over there and noticed a girl. She let out a long breath and ran through her hair as she dropped down onto the grass. She ran her hands through the grass multiple times; she still hasn't seen me. I looked closer and saw the resemblance between her and Valencia. She had light blond hair just like her mom's only she wore hers down and it was straight. I couldn't see her eyes. As I was leaving, I stupidly stepped on a branch. She quickly turned around and met my eye.

We stared at each other for a while. Uptown and downtown. She had green eyes, mixed with hazel and gold. They reflected the light.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

__He was tall and had broad shoulders, shaggy black hair that hung over his dark eyes. His eyes were black from my angle, but when he shifted slightly they glowed a dark, midnight blue. He was hot. But I could tell by the clothes that he was wearing that he was working right now. He was a downtown boy.

I turned away first, expecting him to leave, but he didn't. I should've ordered him to leave, told him to get lost, but I didn't. Something about him intrigued me. I heard the sound of footsteps get closer and closer. Then he sat down, a few feet away, leaving very much space in between us. Then a thought hit me like a hurricane.

I didn't want him to leave.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

She turned away. I wanted to see into those beautiful hazel eyes again. I waited for her to order me to leave, but when she didn't me felt more welcomed. She was nicer than her bitch of a mother, but I still felt mad when she didn't acknowledge me,_ like mother like daughter_, I thought bitterly. I surprised myself by walking over to her and sitting down next to her. I left a couple feet between us, but I wanted that space to be eliminated. But it couldn't be. We were from different families, uptown and downtown, we just don't mix. That didn't stop me from wanting her.

"You should go," she whispered, not looking at me. I didn't say anything and a small smile formed on her lips. "A man of many words, I see."

I smirked a little. "Breaks almost over," She commented, looking up at the treetops for a second. Was that longing? Did she want to climb the trees? Be a little freer?

"Ever climb?" I asked, nodding towards the trees. She looked shocked when she shook her head. She turned and looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Does it look like they'd let me?" She asked, shocking me. I frowned a little.

"You let them live your life?"

"Do you only talk to ask questions?" she asked, evading the question.

"You're avoiding the question," I pointed out, not letting her distract me. She looked frustrated and kept her eyes glued to mine, as if searching for something there. Defeated, she sighed and looked away.

"I kind of have to." We were silent for a while as I digested what she said.

"No," I replied, shaving my head a little, hair flying into my eyes.

She gave me a pointed look and looked away. "Yes I do. I only live to please. I only live for them. I can't _not_ live for them."

I shook my head again, "That made no sense, you used a double negative."

She laughed, it was bitter and angry. "You wouldn't understand," She muttered, "I shouldn't expect _you_ to understand." I was hurt by that, but I should've seen it coming.

"It's your life, not theirs," I commented, trying to get her to look at me. "They don't get to choose the path you take, that's your choice."

She shook her head sadly, "Like I said, you wouldn't understand."

"Tell me why," I pressed, getting irritated with her. It was _her _life not Valencia's, not Jeb's, hers...whatever her name is.

"Why?" She asked, and then repeated the word a couple times, "Why? Why? Why?"

"You're evading the question...again." She glared at me, then looked slightly guilty and looked away. "What? Now you can't get mad?" I asked, laughing a little. That was stupid. _No glaring, no yelling, no, no, no_. I thought to myself using a high-pitched girly voice.

"You really like to point out our flaws," She commented, running her hands through the overly-green grass.

"Because you guys have so many," I shook my head and sighed. They really do, but hey they're rich so that evens everything out, right?

She nodded a little, "I totally agree," She muttered, obviously not expecting me to hear her.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. Why would she agree? She's one of them. I guess some people see past piles of money. I'm glad; I was beginning to think that money was going to ruin every decent person in this world.

She looked at me, eyes wide like a deer in headlights, "Err. You heard that?"

I nodded, trying to not look amused. "Glad to entertain you," She muttered, looking away.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I closed my eyes and I laughed. I didn't expect her to do anything because 1, she was in a skirt, and 2, she wasn't allowed to do anything other than order me to leave and get back to my break. But she did do something. She shoved me, knocking me over. But her plan backfired when my instincts told me to grab anything that would help me stay stable. So I reached out, accidentally grabbing her and pulling her down with me.

"AH!" She let out a little squeal as she fell down with me. Good thing we were close to the ground, otherwise that would've been a painful fall for me, since she would've landed on me. She did end up somewhat on top of me. I looked at her, expecting to see her glaring at me, but instead I saw her eyes alight with amusement, bubbly laughter escaping her lips.

God, I just wanted to stay like that, laughing with her, but we're from different parts of town. Uptown and downtown. I should've expected her mom to come looking for her, or their maid or something. But I was so lost in that moment that I didn't see her mom standing over us, tapping her foot with disapproval.

"MAX!" Her mom snapped, making all happiness fade from the girl's, Max's, face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She demanded staring at me angrily. God, I hope she doesn't fire me.

"Err," I answered dumbly, still shocked at her face. Max quickly untangled herself from me, and replied, "Mom, I have my tutor now, where did you say he lived?"

Confusion flashed in her mom's eyes and I knew Max just saved my job. "Oh, um, isn't he coming here?"

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I was mad, why did she have to come and ruin everything. For the first time in forever I was enjoying myself. And then she comes and ruins it! To make matters worse, she doesn't even remember that I already attended tutoring with that asshole Dylan! Please excuse my language, but she can't control my thoughts. The mysterious boy was right. This was my life, not hers. I chose my path, not her. I got to live the way I wanted to, she didn't get to live through me!

I nodded, "Oh, okay, then I better be going."

"Yes, oh I'll come with you. I need to give Rosa something to give to Jeb when he comes home from work." My mom quickly rushed to the house, not even waiting for me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Why can't she just give Jeb the damn letter? Isn't that much easier? But no, we're rich so we don't have to do anything; just sit around looking pretty. Like a decoration. I left, leaving the boy there. But as I was leaving, I turned back, meeting his impossibly dark eyes one more time before I entered the house. It was official.

I wanted to see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me... Bad? Good? Horrible? Amazing? R&R, tell me what you think. It's not really my best, but I had writers block for the longest time and I still do now, but at least that's clearing a little.**

**~Yours Truly Forever~**


	4. Mr Mysterious Strikes Again

**A/N: I'm going to dedicate this chapter to JealousMindsThinkAlike because they were my inspiration to write another chapter. I was really thinking about giving up on this story but then I read a comment on another one of my stories from them and I was touched, so thank you :) I hope that this was somewhat worth the very long wait. R&R Tell me if I should continue this story, I kind of want to now :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

Mom never found out that I was lying and I was glad, but deep down I wanted her to figure it out, I wanted her to blow up on me, because then it'd show that she actually paid attention sometimes. I guess I'd feel more loved if she did, but she didn't so nothing's changed.

* * *

><p>It's been a week and I haven't been able to get out again, meaning I couldn't see Mr. Mysterious again. I didn't even know his name. Next time, if there is a next time (hopefully there is), I'm going to ask him. I mean, surely he knows mine. Mom couldn't stop screaming my name.<p>

I sat on the couch, reading one of the books that I was allowed to read, but my mind was preoccupied, a pair of dark eyes staring at me in my thoughts. I let out a frustrated sigh and dropped my arm, my book flopping onto the seat next to me. I looked out the window and saw the workers. I saw his black hair in the backyard and suddenly wondered if mom would notice me gone for a few seconds, but then I shook my head ridding the thought from my mind. _You can't disobey them, she told you to stay in the house while the workers are here, so you are going to stay in the house until they leave._ I sighed at my conscious, it was right, what's wrong with me? I shouldn't want to be with him, he's lower than me; I should want to date someone like…like… like Dylan! Not the mysterious boy working outside.

Speaking of him…there has to be a way to talk to him again. I shook my head and grabbed the book beside me with a new determination. I was not going to think about him, he's going to be out of my life before I can say 'What's your name?' and then life will go back to the boring ol' days. I nodded sharply and opened the book to the page I was at…page one. Wow had I really just been aimlessly flipping through the pages thinking about _him?_ What's happening to me?

* * *

><p>Time passed like a snail walking a mile. It was like watching oil paint dry. It was horribly boring and knowing that <em>he<em> was just outside, so close yet so far away, was torture. I had to reread sentences, pages even, just because my mind had started to wander and my eyes slid over the words like water on oil and I realized that I had skipped a page and had to go back. It killed me.

Then Rosa told me that it was dinner time. I was released of this horrible torture. I smiled at her, trying to hide my relief and excused her. I stood up and used all my will-power to not throw the book at the wall. It was boring and I don't even remember the title of the story.

Then Rosa popped her head in again, "Sorry ma'am, but I was just informed that dinner will be served in the formal dining room. Your mother told me to tell you that you do not need to change into more formal wear." I nodded at her and smiled.

"Thanks Rosa, you may go now." Rosa and I could be best friends if she wasn't working for me and was thirty years younger. She bowed her head and left the room. I glanced once more at the workers before sighing and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>I waltzed into the formal dining room to see my parents seated at the very far end, discussing something quietly. I walked over to them and took my seat across from my mom.<p>

"Max," She nodded a little, "So glad you could grace us with your presence." I nodded dully, my happiness crushed. Why was I so happy to be stuck in a room with them for an hour or so? Because I didn't have to read that god-awful book.

"The feeling is mutual," I smiled politely at her and waited for someone to hand me my food. Within seconds someone had placed a hot stake and mashed potatoes in front of me. I politely thanked them before slowly starting to cut my stake. I wanted to just stuff my face and do something to piss off my parents. I think I'm going through a phase of rebellion, because all I wanted was to make my parents mad.

Only after my first bite did I realize that my parents were staring at me. I froze and gave them a look, biting back a retort. "Yes?" I asked, trying not to sound awkward.

Jeb cleared his throat and shifted in his seat a little, "Max, we have to talk." I slowly put my silverware down and straightened my back, giving them my full attention.

I nodded, telling them to continue. Mom sighed and gave Jeb a look, "Your father and I have been thinking…" Oh great, only bad stuff happened when they started thinking, "There are too many eh… distractions at school."

"Distractions meaning Nudge?" I asked out of anger. I always knew that they hated Nudge, that's partially why I befriended her, because it was something they couldn't control. Or so I thought…

Mom gave Jeb a distressed look, "Of course not, sweetheart," Jeb said just a little too sweetly, "You know we love Natalie, but-"

"NO! You guys hated it when I came home with her!" I said raising my voice just a little.

"Max," Jeb's voice held so much warning it was comical. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. They wanted a proper young lady and they named me _Max_. To make matters worse, it's not even _just_ Max, it's Maximum as in Maximum fun or Maximum rebel, definitely not Maximum young lady.

"Dad," I hissed through my teeth. I glared at him, not being able to keep it in.

I heard mom sigh and turned my attention to her, "Let us finish…" I waited, my silence telling her to continue. She gave Jeb a look then continued, "We're going to have someone home school you."

"WHAT?" I shrieked, standing up, my chair scraping the floor behind me. HOME SCHOOLING? _Is she serious?_

She nodded, "You know Christopher," I nodded, not bothering to hide my anger, "Well he knows someone who can home school you and we jumped. We don't like the influence at school, so we're making a _hard_ decision and we're taking you out." I glared at her then at Jeb before letting out a frustrated scream and storming out of there. My little diva scene probably just added to their list of reasons but I needed to get it out. There was only so much a girl could take and hide before it all bursts. It was like stretching a rubber band, pull to far and it retracts.

"Let her go," I heard Jeb whisper defeatedly to mom as I stormed out.

I had one destination in mind and I like to think that the place wasn't influenced by the mysterious boy, but if you dug deep enough most of my thoughts at the moment weren't about the school, sure some of them were, but his dark eyes were still plaguing my mind.

I stormed out the back door, knowing that I was probably getting some stares but I didn't care. The back fence wasn't too hard to climb and the walk to Nudge's house wasn't too long, they'd let me stay for as long as I needed…

I walked over to my spot by the little river, the little spot where I met him, only this time I went back further. Now I was fully hidden by bushes. I stared up at the gate and realized there was no way I'd be able to climb it without a boost. I let out a frustrated scream and pounded my fist on the gate, tears filling my vision the conversation finally registering in my mind. I was being taken out of school. My one freedom was being snatched away from me; the one thing that I thought they couldn't touch was smashed by them. The one place I was me was shattered, destroyed, I was going to go crazy if I'm not crazy enough as it is.

I slumped to the floor, leaning my side against the white brick wall, the tears silently sliding down my cheeks as I sobbed. How long until they send Rosa to get me? They don't even care enough to go themselves.

I didn't hear the steps behind me, not until someone spoke. "What's up?" I've been thinking about that voice for one week, it's been engraved in my head, I'd know it anywhere. I suddenly wished that I was one of those people that didn't look horrible when they cried; they made it look fashionable, I, on the other hand, made it look like a rotting, dead pig.

I looked up at him, wiping my eyes and shook my head, "Nothing."

He let out a soft chuckle and sat down in front of me, "It sure looks that way." A bubble of laughter escaped my lips and I rolled my eyes. I sniffled a little and shook my head.

"Stupid stuff." I shrugged a little and wiped my nose.

He leaned back a little and gave me a look, "You don't seem like the type of person to cry over stupid stuff, or cry very much at all." Wow, we've talked _once_ and he already knew me better than my mom. That's sad.

I let out a sigh and looked at the bushes concealing us. "They took it away," I sighed, "They took my last freedom away." I hadn't expected to say it, but it just came out…

He chuckled a little and I glared weakly at him, "You didn't see it coming?" I opened my mouth, ready to argue my case, but then I realized he was right and shut my mouth.

He gave me a quizzical look and I shrugged, "I guess I just hoped that they wouldn't be that cruel." He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it.

We were silent, then he said something, "Have you ever thought about going against them?"

I nodded, "Of course, what sane person wouldn't!"

He laughed at my reply and I gave him a wry look. "So why haven't you?"

I looked at him closely, trying to read him, but it was like staring at a blank page waiting for the words to suddenly appear. I shook my head, "Put yourself in my shoes and tell me would you?"

His eyes flicked to my shoes, "I don't wear flats." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You're such an idiot," I muttered shaking my head.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh am I?"

I nodded, and said in a very (non) serious tone, "Absolutely." He gave me an evil look and my eyes got wide. _What was he going to do?_

In seconds, he had me tackled to the ground, "AH!" I yelled out of surprise before I burst out laughing. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him a little. He rested above me on his elbows so not all of his weight was on me.

"Am I still an idiot?" He asked leaning down closer to me, his lips brushing my ear a little. I bit back a shudder and nodded.

"Absolutely, forever and always." He pulled back and rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath. It sounded somewhat like 'so stubborn' but that might be me.

I heard a door close and let out a breath, just great. "MAX!" I heard someone yell. I closed my eyes for a brief second before opening them again.

I gestured for him to get off me and he quickly got up, mumbling a sorry. He looked away for a second, but I saw the small tint of pink in his cheeks and then he turned back to me, his demeanor calm and collected. He stuck out his hands and I grabbed them, holding down a blush, and he pulled me up.

"MAX!" The voice sounded closer and more irritated. I let out a shaky breath and nodded at the boy. I ran a hand through my hair and dusted off my jeans.

"Back to hell," I muttered and he chuckled. I walked out of the bushes and ran to meet Rosa. She gave me a hard look and I smiled innocently at her.

"Hi Rosa." She turned on her heel and walked back to the house. I walked a few steps behind her and at the house; I turned and saw the boy walking out of the bushes. I then realized that I _still_ don't know his name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was watching War Horse (AGAIN) with my family while I was writing this and we got to the part where the wife and husband were talking so that's going to be today's quote because I thought it was cute. Oh and not to be mean or anything but if anyone out there wants to see that movie here's my advice: DON'T! It was OKAY, but it progressed _way_ too slowly and I wanted to fall asleep. They ruined a good movie with stupid Character Building, it would've been better with out it. And that was my rant for the day. :)**

**~.* Dream Beyond Infinity *.~  
><strong>

**"I might hate you more but I'll never love you less." - War Horse  
><strong>


	5. Finally

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, as I explained in another story, I fractured my finger and couldn't type. It hurt to type this, but I pushed through because I had this idea and I liked it! So please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

It's been exactly 72 hours, 32 minutes, and 17 seconds since I've last seen Mr. Mysterious. In other words it's been three days and a half an hour since I've seen him and I was secretly planning the next time I was going to see him. I'd find a way to see him only this time I hope I don't look like a dying raccoon.

I stared out my window as I waited for my so-called tutor to arrive. My parents told me his name was Jonathon (a.k.a John) and that he was indeed my age. They told me more about him but I just blocked them out, not wanting to hear another word about the boy that was helping my parents ruin me.

The doorbell chimed and Rosa rushed to the door like the trustworthy servant she was. "Hello sir, you must be Jonathon!" I could hear her happy voice ringing through the walls and glared angrily out the window at the workers, secretly looking for _him._ But he wasn't there.

"Please, right this way!" She sounded so happy, as if I was finally being punished for all the bad that I've done in my life. Well damn her! I'm the _best_ student in my school, I listen to my parents, I don't break the rules, and I never make any mistakes. So the minute I do it's "PUNISH HER!" I mean really? What did I do to deserve that? Please tell me?

"Well…" My parents trailed off awkwardly as I removed myself from the windowsill and sat down in a seat by the dining table, refusing to look up as he entered the room with Rosa. I stared at the textbooks that my parents had bought for me, trailing a finger along the little crevices on the table.

"We'll leave you to it!" My dad said and I heard the two pairs of shoes clicking out of the room.

"Well, off you go," Rosa said and soon it was just me and the tutor. I let out a sigh; I'd have to look at him sooner or later. I did prefer later, but his gaze was burning holes into my head and I was getting slightly uncomfortable. So I looked up and met two icy blue orbs. The boy was tall with broad shoulders and a head of light blond hair, like white gold.

He gave me a goofy grin and I couldn't help but smile back. "So you're Johnny boy?" He gave me a pointed look and I laughed a little. Why were all the fun ones untouchables? _Because they don't have their heads up their asses,_ my inner voice said making me laugh a little.

"It's Iggy, actually…" I gave him a once-over and nodded in approval.

"Fits."

"You're worse than Fang," He muttered, hanging his head in despair.

"Who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. His name didn't ring a bell but I wanted to know why I reminded him of this person.

"Oh, a friend of mine-"

"No shit, Sherlock," I said before I could stop myself. I quickly looked around, waiting for someone to pounce on me, yelling at me for using mean words.

He laughed at me and I glared at him. "What got your panties in a bunch?" I gave him a look; maybe this homeschooling thing wouldn't be that bad…

"You wouldn't know," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Everyone thinks that rich people are spoiled brats, and I'm not going to lie we are, but we're more than that. We're strict and unforgiving people. We don't like imperfection and despise mistakes. We seem to have OCD for absolutely everything except for being friendly and genuinely nice to those "lower" than us. This isn't a goddamn food chain. But sadly, for us, it is. We need to be at the top or your get eaten, plain and simple.

"Try me," He said and I looked at him more closely. He didn't look like Christopher **(Sorry I realize his name was Jonathon to begin with but I sorta changed it, sorry!)** he looked like a nicer, more rebellious version of Dylan. He had his hair spiked into a mini Mohawk but the look was totally ruined by his school uniform, a white button up underneath a dark red and blue plaid vest thing, and khakis. An interesting look, but it didn't look half bad on him. He wasn't a Mr. Mysterious, but I'm not going to lie, he was pretty cute.

I cocked my head and looked him in his blue eyes, "Do I know you?"

"No, Max, we've just been going to the same school since kindergarten." His voice was dripping sarcasm and I felt bad that I still couldn't remember him. He let out a sigh when he saw my confused face, "I'm the Igster, the one and only, the one that can look into the sun and not go blind! The one who can fly across the globe in two days, the-"

"YOU'RE HIM?" I asked in shock. I thought the name Iggy sounded familiar. Iggy was the school jokester. I swear he's half the reason I was able to bear school, Nudge and my over-controlling family being the other.

He nodded, smiling smugly down on me, "The one and only!"

Then I recovered from my shock and gaped at him, "The class clown is…smart?"

He rolled his eyes and gave me a dry look. "Everyone has their secrets, Maxie-roo!"

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "No, absolutely not, if this arrangement is going to work, you will not call me," I shuddered, "Maxie-roo."

He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say Magnificent Max!" I groaned and banged my head on the table. "Whoa there Maxiekins, we don't need you getting brain damage…if you even have a brain."

I shot up and glared at him, "HEY!" He cracked up, and I gave him a dirty look. Two can play at this game.

* * *

><p>Five hours later I had found out that Iggy was really good friends with the 'downtown' people and that he was currently dating one, Ella. He was also good friends with Christopher and this guy named Nickolas (a.k.a Nick). Don't worry, we had stuffed some learning in there, but after a while of trying to explain some sort of historic event, he gave up and we played Twenty Questions.<p>

Right now my mom was thanking Iggy at the door, telling him that he was welcome whenever as long as I was actually learning something. I smirked at that and shared a secret look with Iggy. Something tells me that my mom is going to regret taking me out of school.

"BYE!" I shouted at Iggy's retreating figure and he waved his hand at me, not bothering to turn around. I shut the door and turned to face my mom.

"How'd it go?" She asked, nervously biting her bottom lip. I shrugged.

"It went well." She let out a sigh and smiled at me.

"That's a relief." I nodded a little, unable to stop the smile from creeping onto my face.

My mom started exiting the room when she stopped and said, "Oh and get ready we're going to the Walker's house tonight for dinner." I gaped at her back and was barely able to say yes.

"Wear something nice!" She called over her shoulder as she closed her door.

I let out a frustrated breath. Dylan lived with the Walker's, he was a Walker. I hated the Walkers. They were…rude and arrogant meanies. But I wasn't about to embarrass my family in front of them so I listened to her.

I went up to my room and opened my walk in closet, already knowing what I was going to wear… I just had to find it.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later I found the dress still in its box, untouched for two years. <em>I hope it still fits…<em> I took out the dress and let out a breath, it was just as pretty as I remembered it. I had gotten it for my birthday; Nudge bought it for me saying that it would look "fantabulous" on me.

I just hoped that she was right.

I pulled out the soft pink dress and slowly slid it on. The fabric was smooth and comfortable on my skin, not rough at all. It was a strapless dress with little folds on the top, leading into a flowing dress that stopped right on my knees. I smiled at my reflection. I never really liked skirts or dresses, only wearing them to please my family, but this dress… this dress was something. It was different and I just loved it. It was my definition of perfect. If perfect was even real. I mean I'm supposed to be perfect and look at me! I'm a walking disaster. Ask anyone.

I stepped out of my closet and couldn't help but do a test twirl, giggling a little as it twirled with me, making me feel free. I loved this dress. I knew what shoes I'd be wearing—simple white flats that had an interesting twist on the top. Nudge had also bought me those. Ironic how I hate dresses and stuff but Nudge just gets me to love it when she hates it almost as much as I do.

Now the real problem came-my hair. I never knew what to do with it, and every time I did do something with it, it didn't look right or just didn't fit the outfit. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I stuck my head out of the room and saw Rosa coming out of the office. "ROSA!" I shouted and she spun towards me, fear in her eyes. As if I was going to fire her. She was awesome…most of the time at least.

"Yes, Miss?" She swallowed nervously.

I took a step out of the room and she gasped at my dress. "Can you… help me with me hair?" I sighed and she beamed at me.

"Oh I have to perfect thing!" She said and ushered me back into my room, sitting me down in front of my dresser. She took out my curler and plugged it in, giving me an encouraging smile.

In an hour I was ready. For my make up, I had natural pink lipstick, some blush, and a little mascara. Simple and sweet. I smiled at my appearance, twirling a little. "Thank you!" I gushed at Rosa, "I look…pretty." For once in my life I looked nice, pretty, beautiful maybe.

She smiled at me, "You always looked pretty Max." I smiled sadly at her and nodded a little.

"Yeah."

She had put my hair in that half-up half-down hairstyle, curling some hair so it cascaded down my back in ringlets. She even added these cute little white flowers to my hair. I looked like I was going to get married, well at least my hair did.

I was just about to leave when I thought of something. What's a girl without accessory? So I quickly turned to my closet and ran in, searching all my drawers for that simple chain with that one charm. "FOUND IT!" I screamed triumphantly and held up the simple chain in the air.

Rosa chuckled behind me and I grinned at her. "Put it on for me please?" I turned around and lifted my hair, careful not to ruin my hair, and she put it on. I turned and looked in the mirror, gasping at the girl there. Like I said before…I looked pretty. She made me look pretty. I smiled at the chain, and nodded in approval. We were going to rock tonight.

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs and my parents both turned to me, both smiling proudly at me. For once I felt like I belonged, that I finally met their standards. "Honey…" My mom trailed off and sighed happily at my dress.<p>

"You look beautiful," My dad said smiling at him and I grinned back.

We were just about to exit when my mom seemed to remember something. "Oh Max, can you go outside to the new house and go see if my purse is there!" I gave her a look before sighing and jogging to the back door. "THANKS SWEETIE!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Way to ruin the mood, mom," I muttered, angrily opening the door and storming out. No one was here anymore so it was kind of creepy walking into the darkness looking for mom's black bag. The fact that it was black just made it ten times harder to find it.

"Looking for this?" I turned at the sound of his voice, standing straighter, I giggled nervously.

I nodded and sighed contentedly. "You found it." He chuckled a little and walked over to me, handing me the bag.

"Thank you, I would've had to stand out here all night looking for it!" He smirked at me and shook his head. "What?" I asked, taking the bag, cocking my head to the side.

"Nothing," He said and I gave him a "really" look put a hand on my hip.

"Oh really?" He nodded and smirked at me, "I don't believe you."

"You don't need to." I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head at him.

"Fine then, be that way." I stated, walking past him. I was half-way to the house when I felt his hand on my elbow, pulling me to a stop. I turned and looked up at him, well aware of our close proximity.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper.

He brushed a tendril of hair out of my face and behind my ear, giving me a look that made me want to curl up and hide but smile at the same time. It made me feel… happy. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I smiled a little at him. "You look beautiful, Max." I know that everyone's been praising me, but only when he said it did I really believe them. My parents and Rosa _have_ to say it, he didn't. So when he did say it, even more butterflies escaped in my stomach, making my stomach twist and turn like on a roller-coaster only so much more exhilarating.

"Thanks," I whispered, still looking up at him. Something was nagging my mind, telling me that I wanted to ask him something, but I was so lost in the moment that I could remember.

Then I heard it, the distinct sound of Rosa's feet getting closer and closer to the back door. If she saw us, she'd flip and call the police on him. Why? Because she could. He'd probably get away, but I'd never see him again.

I heard him sigh and take a step away from me, "Looks like our times up." I frowned a little at him and looked back at the door where Rosa now stood.

"COME ON MAX! THEY'RE LEAVING!"

"OKAY! BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" I yelled back and she nodded, turning to leave. I turned and saw his retreating figure.

"WAIT!" I shouted and he turned, slowly walking backwards towards the gate.

"I still don't know your name!" I said, finally remembering what I wanted to know. He smiled a little at the thought and I smiled back.

"Fang," He said and I nodded in approval.

"It fits!" I called back and he smirked at me before waving his hand and walking out the gate.

I let out a breath and smiled like an idiot. I finally knew his name…

_Fang._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YIPEEE! I am on a role. Kinda not really. I hope you liked it. I realized that I haven't posted for a while and I'm supremely sorry! Hehe that sounded funny... Anywhoo! The dresses are on the bottom of my profile! :)  
><strong>

**~Dream Beyond Infinity~**

**"Your dead if you aim only for kids. Adults are only kids grown up, anyway."  
><strong>

**Walt Disney  
><strong>


End file.
